


So wrong in so many levels

by imnonetheless



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnonetheless/pseuds/imnonetheless
Summary: It was one night back then when Chuck, my father came home and he brought something with him. With a smug face, he smiles at me as he says " Look Cas,we have new members"It wasn't a stray cat or dog. I look at him dumbfounded as two young boys stand on his side.





	1. Home

Castiel's POV

It was one night back then when Chuck, my father came home and he brought something with him. With a smug face, he smiles at me as he says " Look Cas,we have new members"

It wasn't a stray cat or dog. I look at him dumbfounded as two young boys stand on his side.

..........

Sam and Dean,that was their names. Dean the older one is a ten year old boy while Sam is five. There was a fire incident near my father's office and he saw those kids wandering. Their house was burned and they have nowhere to go. 

Dean insist for father to adopt them,he knew,he is assuring us that no relatives will take them in and if they were ever put in adoption, that would mean separation to his younger brother. And he would die rather than that. Strong words for a kid. Dean was crying and begging, I can feel how heavy the burden he was left with. He was left with no choice but to mature and to decide for both him and his brother who is currently in shock to what they went through. He was such a strong kid...

And so my father did adopt them. I am against it but Dean really got me. We're not rich but we are making it everyday fine. Sam and Dean are adapting as well, they started to be comfortable and swent back to school. Sammy is a really nice kid. He works the chores without the need to tell and he is studious and a bright student. Dean on the other hand is silent. He can do any work and can do a better job in fixing troubles at home than me or father. Dean can also cook, wash, and is fine as a student, but still there's always a glimpse of sadness in Dean's eye that I can't ignore. That was the good old days. It didn't last long, a year later my father died. It was short and un painful death.

I'm just 20 back then, still not in legal age and just a student myself. I was left to take care of Sam and Dean. I ask , well beg for Ellen, a far relative to be a legal guardian for us till im in the right age to handle everything for if not the two will be off in adoption again. I see them as my only family now, I shall do whatever it takes to keep this family and will take full responsibility needed.

So Ellen did help us through. She is concern about me and willing to help but it's never gonna be a permanent solution. I thought about it day and night. I'm out of ideas to keep them. Then it hit me, a dead end decision. As soon as I graduate and find a decent job , I already made up my mind to properly take a legality as the guardian of Sam and Dean.

So at 24, I took them as my legally adopted sons.


	2. Chapter 2

Seven years later.

First day of school.

“Good morning everyone!!” Castiel said as cheerful as possible to one of his class.  
Students started murmuring and glancing at each other, especially the girls. Castiel tried hard not to heave a sigh, it’s not something new, it is practically like every start of his school year. Girls-err young girls with their hormones are like that, forgivable. And yes, he became a teacher. He like teaching and is passionate to enhancing skills and guiding students. He just never realizes how stressful it can until he became one. Now he is kind of regretting it.  
So as yearly routine goes he started dotting on the board to introduce himself, ‘Mr. Castiel Novak’ is what he wrote. And now that he got their attention, he properly started the class, but somewhere in the back of his class a constant glare is creeping on him. Castiel knows well who is it.  
…

They never had a proper talk about this, the kid never want a ‘talk’ with him, ever in the first place. The kid, Dean, Castiel’s eldest adopted son ever since had never had a good relationship with him, unlike Sammy. They are living on the same roof, they eat breakfast, lunch, dinner on same table every day, and they are doing it for more than 8 years but Dean has always seems far to him. They are family atleast to Cas, they’re family no matter how weird or what role they play, they are his only family.

It really saddens Cas how Dean treats him ever since he ask him permission to be his legalize son. Dean never wanted to depend on him obviously. As young as 13 years old, Dean already has a part time job and never ask for money or support. He work as a helper on Bobby Singer’s Mechanic shop, and at first Mr. Singer disagrees with it but with Dean’s determination and hard work he proves to be a huge help indeed. Also, Bobby never had a kid so having Dean on his side made him feel to have one, a feeling Castiel was deprived of. Dean really grew close to Bobby, he was the one representing Dean in school as his guardian, ’a far uncle of his’ and not Castiel as Dean tries to deny his relation to Castiel as much as possible. On school, Dean was also a sport scholar, making his fees cut in half. Dean was ever an independent child. He was proud of him like a real family but nonetheless that doesn’t help with Dean’s treatment with Cas.  
………………..  
Dean’s POV

“Why didn’t you tell me?” I ask soon as Castiel came home. He seems restless and stressed out, as usual on his first day but most probably worst on this year. Reason? Me. I am one of his students from now on and we never had a proper talk about it. Mainly it is my fault for ignoring him every time he wanted to have a talk but I just can’t help it. He treats me as a kid even now that I have proved that I am mature and responsible enough, I am even almost as tall as him, he looks at me and speak to me with oh so gentle word like I’m a fragile child. I know he witnessed my downfall but im a man now. He should at least respect it. I hate it. I hate so much the way he sees me. I hate what we are, hate my standing, I hate what I feel and hated so much how ignorant he is.

“I did Dean. Many times, remember?” Castiel pinch the bridge of his nose, a gesture that he’s really on the verge right now. “We should eat for now.talk later.”

“Cas!!! What’s for dinner??” Sam yelling as he approach us, innocent to what is going on.

“Fine.” I said as I leave. I heard him sigh. 

“Sweet and sour pork, Sam.” Cas said.  
…….  
Eight years did pass since the fire accident. It was so fast but it feels so raw like it was just yesterday. My brother and I luckily survived. John, my father a drunkard and stubborn person, for the very last breath of his, act as a real father to protect us.

“Go! Save Sammy!” that is what his last word. 

So I run, I run carrying my little brother as far as I could, away from death, away from people who will try to separate us for it was clear to me that we will end in adoption if those people caught us. Dirt all over, tears flowing uncontrollably, I held Sam’s hand wandering aimlessly. Then, we meet Chuck. He looks weird and yet he also seems to be a good person, without saying a word, he wipes our tears and brought us to his house. A man with the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen opens the door and welcomed us. He was unapproved with us staying with them, I understand his reason but they’re the only one I got. I beg for him, I beg and beg for that’s what a 10 year old me can only do.

Now, here we are. I am in roller coaster of life were I barely keep my shit together. I am seventeen. I am a senior high student and a part timer at Bobby Singer’s Mechanic Shop. I am a scholar, a good brother, a pie lover, a hot stuff and an idiot who falls to someone for so many years who only sees a child in me. It sucks.  
I’m an idiot, I know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .. for edit. brain not functioning well..

**Author's Note:**

> Typos and grammars will be edited someday. In case you wanted to help me edit please message me!!


End file.
